La Leyenda de Zane, Primer Libro
by Tyler Gianluca Laos
Summary: 100 años después de la Caída del Imperio Tierra a manos del Avatar Korra. La historia narra las aventuras del nuevo Avatar Fuego Zane y sus amigos Glenn, Keyla e Ian. Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre y la Oscuridad infecta el espíritu del Avatar...


_ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE/NOTA DE AUTOR:_

 _Hola a todos, soy el autor de esta historia, y quería hacerles varios comentarios sumamente importantes sobre el desarrollo de la Leyenda de Zane. La verdad, tengo anotados muchas ideas para historias originales, pero nunca las desarrollé de la forma en la que estoy haciendo con esta historia, de modo que decidí justo darles un par de advertencias al respecto antes de que ustedes empiecen a leer._

 _Sé que es muy normal que escritores "novatos" suelen pensar eso, pero igual lo diré: soy pésimo. Sin embargo, decidí igual escribir, porque nada me haría mas feliz que ustedes conozcan al Avatar que yo tanto me imaginé. Y también decidí escribir porque sé que con críticas constructivas de parte de ustedes (Ej.: "deberías poner mas/menos detalles en tales partes" "deberías agregar mas misterio en tal tipo de escenas" "deberías poner mas escenas de tales personajes asi puedes desarrollarlos apropiadamente") podré mejorar. Por ahora, les aviso que estoy 99,9% seguro de que el comienzo será pésimo y pobre en cuanto a calidad y desarrollo de escritura, pero con el tiempo, y con el apoyo de ustedes, sé que podre mejorar._

 _Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten la historia y dejen sus reviews comentando que les pareció, como puedo mejorar mi forma de escribir, y haciéndome preguntas sobre la trama (eso sí, algunas preguntas las responderé, y otras no XD si no hay misterio, se jode la historia)_

 _Con cariño,_ **Tyler Gianluca Laos.**

* * *

 _Aire._

 _Agua._

 _Tierra._

 _Fuego..._

 _Cuando yo era niña, mi abuela Kira solía contarme grandiosas historias sobre la vida de su madre, el Avatar Korra, quien realizó grandes hazañas junto a sus amigos en busca de proteger y cuidar la paz del Mundo. Y también me contó historias de cuando enseñó el Agua Control a Lasin, el Avatar Tierra. Cómo su joven fallecimiento a manos de anarquistas afectó al mundo y su prosperidad. Sin embargo, el mundo ha logrado sobrepasar el sufrimiento y anda esperando latente el surgimiento del nuevo Avatar, un adolescente de la Nación del Fuego._

 _Mi abuela Kira es muy espiritual y mantiene una gran visión del mundo que comparten los humanos y los espíritus, y nunca se cansa de comentarme de que el Nuevo Avatar cambiará el mundo para mejor. Según el presentimiento de la hija del Avatar Korra, esta nueva reencarnación de su madre creará un mundo mejor, un mundo donde los humanos y los espíritus se respeten con felicidad, un mundo donde la compasión, la misericordia y el perdón no sean mas vistas como debilidades, sino como una muestra de la fortaleza del alma..._

 _Mi abuela tuvo un sueño, y desde que me lo contó, ardo en deseos de cumplir ese destino soñado: Hacer del nuevo Avatar Fuego, un Avatar que el mundo recordará por siglos, hasta el fin de los tiempos..._

* * *

 **Libro Uno:**

 **Oscuridad y Luz**

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 **El Comienzo de la Aventura**

* * *

 _ **Ciudad República, Templo Aire de la Isla.**_

La mujer estaba caminando tranquilamente en el patio, bajo la tranquila luz del sol de mediodía, sonriéndole de forma cariñosa a su bebé que llevaba entre brazos. Hace meses, apenas el niño nació, la anciana partera dijo que sentía al niño muy fuerte y sano, y que sin duda tenía en sus ojos esa chispa que caracterizaba a los Maestros Aire. Mientras recordaba ese momento, la joven mamá levantó la mirada, y empezó a escuchar un zumbido que se hacía mas fuerte a cada segundo. De repente... FFFFFFHHUUUSSSSHHHH! Dos adolescentes pasaron a toda velocidad a los lados de la mujer y el bebé.

-¡GLENN! ¡PRAJNA!- reclamó furiosa la mujer. -¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR POR UN SOLO DÍA SU ESTÚPIDA CARRERA DE AIRE?!

-¡Lo siento, Tía! -gritó el chico entre risas, ya alejándose del patio. - Pero el día en que dejemos de jugar a esto, tu hijo Meelo ya andará haciendo esta carrera. ¡Saluda de mi parte a papá cuando vuelva!

Sugey suspiró y se sentó en un banco, debatiéndose entre la ira y la risa. Su hermano Ritsu, era el padre de Glenn y Prajna, y el Líder Representativo de la Nación del Aire. Se había ido esa mañana al Ayuntamiento de Ciudad República para asistir a una reunión de urgencia con el Presidente de la República Unida. Al parecer, la Señor del Fuego Zahira tenía un anuncio personal e importante para los Líderes del mundo.

Ya sin poder ver a sus sobrinos, Sugey escuchó el rugido de un bisonte y levantó a tiempo la vista para observar al bisonte de Ritsu aterrizando. La mujer se levantó del banco y se acercó con el bebé mientras su hermano bajaba del bisonte volador. Sugey advirtió que Ritsu tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, una mas grande que la habitual

-¡Sugey! ¡Meelo! -exclamó con alegría el maestro aire. Agarró al bebé y dandole besos.

-Parece que alguien anda de muy buen humor. -sonrió la madre. -¿Tuvieron una buena reunión?

-Estupenda. -declaró Ritsu. -Hablamos por videoconferencia con la Señor del Fuego Zahira, nos hizo un anuncio importante. -La mujer esperó con cara expectante. -Su nombre es Zane, tiene 15 años y vive en una ciudad llamada Hira'a al sur de la Nación del Fuego.

-Y ese chico Zane es importante porque... -dijo curiosa Sugey. Ritsu acentuó su sonrisa. -Ritsu, no entiendo que intentas dec... -se calló la mujer y miró la alegre expresión de su hermano. -¿El Avatar? ¿El chico Zane es el nuevo Avatar Fuego?

-Así es. -exclamó Ritsu. -El nuevo Avatar del Mundo. Zahira me comentó que se lo dirá a Zane esta tarde, y si todo sale bien, el chico llegará mañana al atardecer.

-¿Como es que Zahira ya sabe la identidad de Zane? -se extrañó Sugey.

-Zahira supo la identidad de Zane desde que el chico tenía cuatro años. -comentó alegre Ritsu. -Días después de su cuarto cumpleaños, Zane realizó Aire Control después de revelarse como maestro fuego. La madre llamó a los Sabios del Fuego, y cuando ellos visitaron a Zane, avisaron inmediatamente al padre de Zahira.

-Pero... ¿No se supone que el Avatar descubre su identidad a los 16 años? -preguntó confusa Sugey. -¿Por que Zahira quiere adelantar un año la noticia?. -La sonrisa de Ritsu se ensombreció al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana

-Al parecer, Zane tiene problemas personales en el colegio y suele haber tensión en la relación con su madre. Zahira comentó que ahora las cosas van bien, pero por el pasado y el "historial" del pobre chico, eso no suele durar mucho. Cree que Zane estará muchísimo mejor lejos de la nación por ahora.

-Estoy segura de que con nosotros y co n la compañía de Glenn en la Secundaria, se sentirá mejor -sonrió la mujer. Ritsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso espero...

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Hira'a, Nación del Fuego.**_

Zane caminaba tranquilo por las calles de su barrio. Bueno, al menos esa mañana fue medianamente soportable, tuvieron dos horas libres de clases y el imbecil de Nahel había faltado. Una mañana que pudo sobrevivir.

Había muchas cosas inusuales sobre Zane, muchas cosas que lo hacían diferente. Al nacer, el niño nació con algo llamado Síndrome de Klippel-Feil, que suponía una fusión congénita de dos vértebras cervicales en su cuello, de modo que él practicamente no parecía tener cuello y su cabeza daba la sensación de estar ligeramente torcida. Debido a eso, cuando había cosas relacionadas con Gimnasia o cualquier esfuerzo físico, Zane siempre tenía la condición de "discapacitado", un término que odiaba mucho. Solo porque no podía girar 360° la cabeza como todo el mundo no significaba que le costara hacer cualquier estúpido esfuerzo físico. Y para empeorar la visión de los demás sobre el chico, Zane era sordo. Tenía un audífono en su oído izquierdo, pero no en el derecho, pues ahí ya era 100% sordo. Además, con sus casi 16 años, medía apenas 1,53cm de altura. Y era gay. Como uno se imaginaría, Zane no era precisamente el tipo de hombre que uno se imaginaría al visualizar un nuevo Avatar.

El chico levantó la vista y ya llegando a su casa, observó el auto de su madre. El adolescente frunció el ceño. Su mamá Zoey nunca iba a casa los mediodía, en general la mujer se quedaba a almorzar con sus amigas en el trabajo. Zane suspiró. Las cosas iban bien por el momento, pero a Zane simplemente se había acostumbrado a mantener una buena distancia en su relación con su madre. El maestro fuego entró a la casa

-¡Mamá, ya llegué!. -gritó para hacerse escuchar. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Zane dejó su mochila en la silla del comedor y recorrió el ambiente con la vista. -¿Mamá, estás?

Zane fue a la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero de la casa. Allí encontró la figura de su madre y la figura de una mujer desconocida. Zane maldijo por lo bajo. No le gustaba para nada tener que hablar o conocer a una amiga de su madre. El chico salió despacio y se fue acercando.

-Hola, mamá. Ya llegué. -Las mujeres se dieron vuelta. Con un gesto de sorpresa, Zane se encontró con que la mujer desconocida no era nadie más que la Señor del Fuego Zahira, la reina de la Nación del Fuego.

Zahira vestía un hermoso vestido rojo y dorado, su pelo negro oscuro bajaba como cascada a los lados, mientras giraban en espirales al final. La mujer realmente era bella. La madre de Zane, Zoey, tenía unos 59 años, pero a pesar de su corpulenta figura, muchos la tomaban como una mujer de 40. Era una No Maestro, y en los últimos años, debido a problemas con su hijo, Zoey había adoptado un carácter dulce.

-Hola, Zane. -respondió Zoey con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Te presento a Su Majestad Zahira.

Zane se inclinó nervioso ante la hermosa mujer. La maestra fuego soltó una risa.

-No es necesario que te inclines, Zane. -el chico se levantó y observó que Zahira le daba una cálida sonrisa mientras extendía su mano derecha. -Es realmente un gusto conocerte, Zane. He sabido de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Zane estrechó de forma incómoda y tímida la mano de la Señor del Fuego y tosió, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, -carraspeó Zoey. -Yo me tengo que ir, ya estoy atrasada con el trabajo. Zahira, nos vemos.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Zoey. -sonrió la noble mujer, dando un beso en la mejilla a la madre.

Zoey se despidió de Zane y se fue. Zane le dijo adiós, nervioso por quedarse solo con la reina de su nación. Pero de repente, algo apareció en su mente. Zane se dio la vuelta para hablar con su madre, pero Zoey ya estaba saliendo de la casa. El joven se volvió a mirar confuso a Zahira.

-¿De nuevo? -preguntó extrañado. -¿Usted y mi madre ya se conocían?

-Nos vimos dos o tres ocaciones nomás, -comentó Zahira encojiendose de hombros. -Yo no diría precisamente que nos conocemos, pero sí. Te lo explicaré todo. ¿Que tal si vamos al césped? Me gusta sentir la luz del sol.

-Sí, a mí también. -comentó Zane en un susurro inaudible. Que fueran los espíritus a saber la cantidad de días en que él solía llegar del colegio llorando y tirandose en el patio, calmándose con la dulce y amiga luz del cielo.

Zane y Zahira se sentaron en el césped. El adolescente recordó con escalofríos el último día en que regresó del colegio triste y se acostó en el césped, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Zahira respiró profundamente. Zane observó a la Señor del Fuego y de repente imagenes borrosas llegaron a su mente.

-Usted estuvo aquí antes. -comentó sorprendido el chico. Zahira sonrió, observando a Zane. -Solo que yo era muy chico y no puedo recordarlo.

-Vine una vez, días después de tu cuarto cumpleaños. -confesó la mujer. -Después mi marido te visitó con mi dragón Airgead en tu décimo cumpleaños.

Zane lo recordó con una sonrisa. En su cumpleaños número diez, un hombre apareció montado en un dragón gigante y de color blanco plateado llamado Airgead. Muchos invitados mostraban expresiones asombradas. En ese momento, Zane pensó que estaban asombrados por el dragón, pero no. Era porque el hombre era el Lord Lonhard, el marido de la Señor del Fuego. Pero Zane y sus compañeros eran aún pequeños, así que no sabían mucho sobre el noble rey consorte. Asi que el hombre se presentó como Karim, un nómada que viajaba constantemente y que había recibido la noticia del cumpleaños de un gran niño. El noble saludó a Zane como si fuera un viejo amigo e hizo que el niño se acercara al dragón. Una vez cerca, Lonhard señaló a Zane, y le comentó a gritos al dragón "Airgead, este es el niño Zane del que tanto escuchaste". El gran y majestuoso dragón blanco pareció esbozar una ligera sonrisa cariñosa y acercó su hocico a Zane. Cuando Zane lo acarició con timidez, Airgead lamió el cuerpo del niño con su lengua.

Zane volvió a la realidad. Realmente había sido un momento mágico, y desde ese entonces, a veces se preguntaba donde estarían en este el nómada Karim y su noble dragón plateado Airgead.

-Entonces... -dijo nervioso, sin saber que decir. La presencia de la Señor del Fuego era simplemente imponente. -Aquel hombre Karim era su marido Lonhard. -Zahira soltó una carcajada, visiblemente divertida ante el comentario.

-Sí, Lonhard notó que ni tú ni los demás niños lo conocían, así que el bobo decidió llamarse Karim y mostrarse como un nómada. -sonrió la mujer. -Yo siempre dije que Lonhard tiene talento para actuación, pero el pobre se conforma con la vida vaga que conlleva ser mi esposo.

-¿Y por que hacían eso? -preguntó el maestro fuego.

-Bueno, en ese momento yo estaba en una reunión sumamente...

-Hablo de visitarme. -interrumpió timidamente Zane. -¿Por que usted me visitó y por que lo hizo su marido y su dragón? ¿Acaso estaban... vigilandome?

-¿Tan malo sería ser vigilado por la Familia Real? -preguntó la mujer con una ceja levantada. Zane frunció el ceño. -Lo siento, tienes razón. Es por eso que vine hoy. Sí, hubo un motivo por la cual sabíamos de tí y te cuidabamos. -Zahira observó la cara inexpresiva del chico y suspiró. -No hay forma mas simple, ni tierna ni nada de decirlo, así que lo diré directamente: eres el nuevo Avatar.

Zane miró la cara expectante de la Señor del Fuego, y se puso a reir. Zahira miró extrañada al adolescente. Esa reacción no estaba en las posibilidades de reacción que se imaginó en su mente. El chico siguió riendo, cada vez con mas fuerza, y no lo podía evitar. La idea de él mismo siendo el Avatar era simplemente rídicula. Era "discapacitado", su Fuego Control era tan poderoso como el de un niño de siete años, y siempre, siempre, en toda su vida escolar, fue tachado de "débil" y "gay". Tenían razón en lo último, pero aún así...

-Lo siento. -se disculpó Zane entre risas. El chico parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa. El maestro fuego vio que Zahira tenía una sonrisa interrogante. -Es que es gracioso. La idea de yo, un discapacitado, siendo el Avatar. ¡Por favor! Además ¿Como pueden saber que soy el Avatar?

-Puede resultar algo gracioso. -comentó Zahira, lanzando al adolescente una mirada cariñosa. -Pero no sé cómo, según tú, tu cuello y tu audífono serían factores importantes sobre tú siendo el Avatar. Fui a visitarte cuando eras niño porque los Sabios del Fuego me notificaron que fuiste capaz de hacer Aire Control días después de tu cumpleaños número cuatro.

-Pero... -tartamudeó el chico. -El Avatar siempre suele ser alguien confiado, fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y todo eso. Pero yo no soy nada de eso.

-Serás eso y mucho más. -sonrió Zahira. Miró la cara confundida del joven Avatar. -Soy conciente de todo lo que has vivido, y de los problemas que estás teniendo desde hace tiempo. -Zane tragó saliva. -Es por eso que te lo digo. Hablé con tu psicólogo y varios de tus ex-amigos. Y creo que estarás muchísimo mejor lejos de aquí.

-¿Lejos? -se preguntó Zane. Nunca se le ocurrió la idea de irse lejos, él y su familia nunca habian dejado la ciudad. Nunca tenían dinero para pagarse unas decentes vacaciones de verano. -¿Pero a donde podría ir? -Zahira sonrió divertida.

-¿Que te parece la idea de entrenar tu Fuego Control y aprender el Aire Control en Ciudad República, en el Templo Aire de la Isla?

Zane tragó saliva una vez mas, sin encontrar respuesta a esa propuesta. Su cuerpo parecía que estaba a punto de sudar por los nervios. Toda su vida, el maestro fuego soñó y vio fotos de la gran metrópolis. Ciudad República, la gran ciudad capital de la República Unida de Naciones. Por casi diez mil años, el mundo coexistió en cuatro naciones: las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire. Pero tras la gran Guerra de los Cien Años, el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko fundaron la quinta nación, la República Unida de Naciones, una sociedad donde Maestros y No Maestros de todo el mundo coexistían juntos en paz y armonía, constituyendo a Ciudad República como la gran "Capital de la Paz Mundial". Para Zane, la metrópolis era un paraíso hermoso, con sus parques, sus estatuas, sus puentes, la enorme cantidad de autos.

-¿Es en serio? -tartamudeó Zane. El pobre chico había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo que nunca había conocido. La Señor del Fuego le dio al chico una sonrisa compasiva.

-Pues claro, hablé esta mañana con Ritsu, el Líder Representantivo de los Nómadas Aire. Está mas que dispuesto y feliz de enseñarte a ser maestro aire, y además recomendó que puedes continuar tu vida escolar en la secundaria a la que va su hijo mayor, Glenn, la Secundaria Memorial Avatar Aang. Ritsu dijo que Glenn es de tu misma edad, y que de seguro congeniarán. Además, en la secundaria hay una estricta norma de tolerancia. Ritsu dice que duda que encuentres allí a acosadores como los que tienes de compañeros aquí. Además, Glenn tiene novia y mejor amigo, de seguro que el joven podrá...

La Señor del Fuego no pudo terminar pues el joven se había arrojado a sus brazos, abrazandola fuerte.

-Gracias... -murmuró Zane.

Zahira sonrió. De repente, al chico ya no estaba pensando en ser el Avatar. No, se había emocionado ante la idea de dejar la Nación y cambiar de aires. La mujer se preguntó que más cosas habría vivido el adolescente allí como para estar _tan_ emocionado de irse. Zahira se prometió que cuando tuviera tiempo, indagaría profundamente sobre el pasado del joven Avatar.

-¿Y cuando podré ir? -el maestro fuego mostró mas entusiasmo. Zahira sonrió una vez más. Le contó que ya habló con Zoey y que el chico podría partir al mediodía del día siguiente. La Señor del Fuego sugirió que el chico fuera una última vez al colegio para despedirse, pero Zane se negó, alegando que nadie iba a extrañarlo. Zahira se repitió mentalmente su misión de averiguar sobre la infancia y adolescencia de Zane.

Zahira le mostró a Zane un CD donde un pequeño Zane de cuatro años hacía fuego control y aire control enfrente de entretenidos y felices Sabios del Fuego y miembros del Loto Blanco. El chico no se cansó de ver el vídeo toda la noche.

* * *

 **Así empieza la Leyenda... El episodio se iba a llamar "Un Comienzo Inesperado...", pero al final, el episodio me resultó demasiado largo, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos. Y bueno, aquí está el Comienzo. La verdad, como avisé, es bastante pobre y vaga. No sé, ustedes diganme que les pareció para ser el primer episodio de la primera historia de un escritor novato XD Al final del siguiente episodio, responderé los reviews que reciba :3**

 **Saludos,**

 **Tyler Gianluca Laos!**


End file.
